User talk:CoolBlazeBaku
Hello,welcome Welcome to this wiki. Make sure to come in the chat once in a while.Redakaibakulover you can call me red Dude, I watched it this morning!!!! Sellon Tricked Dan and the Brawlers, except Shun. She took the Key from Dan, and Shun wasn't able to get it back. When she went to Mag Mel, he destroyed her so he can have the Key. In the preview for the next episode, Dan says that Mag Mel is whole, and can be resurreceted anytime. Also in the preview, Anubias kidnaps Noah, and wants to battle someone (Probably Dan). Oh yeah, I saw that you're following the Fusion Dragonoid page, so can you tell me some stuff about it, and where that pic came from (The one with the proper open ball form and the Anime form?)? Shan the Hedgehog (talk) 11:24, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay, just not good at writing the plot, or other stuff that requires a lot of detail, maybe you can write something with what I told you, then I'll add the rest. Shan the Hedgehog (talk) 11:35, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll be one of your friends! By the way, I do live in Canada! I live in Toronto, to be exact. Shan the Hedgehog (talk) 20:36, July 10, 2011 (UTC) FRIENDS Yeah, I ll be your friend. sEE YOU AROUND IN THIS WIKI. HI Which pages? [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|''to serve as a warning to others.]] 14:29, July 10, 2011 (UTC) They have been blocked because you are still a new users here, once you've been here for a while you'll be allowed. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 14:34, July 10, 2011 (UTC) The reason being is when an Administrator or Bureaucrat protects a page from Anonymous people the opinion also includes new users are not allowed to edit that page but eventually if you stay long enough, you can edit. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 14:40, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Nope it doesn't. Being a user has to be used more than just a few episodes. Dan used hawktor for one episode. Does this mean Dan is a Ventus Brawler? Why is there no aspirin in the jungle?because parrots-eat-em-all 09:51, July 11, 2011 (UTC) DON"T DELETE THE SELLON PAGE O.O just undo the categories. Why is there no aspirin in the jungle?because parrots-eat-em-all 09:57, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Scar here. Sure, I'll be your friend ... Sure [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 15:56, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Haha, it's a bit late, but ... --Get away, run away, fly away! 22:10, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Signature https://docs.google.com/document/d/12msDF1hkV54RxLZzWyVQ49S1Q2-dTo9y9R-I08auZxQ/edit?hl=en_US# A crash course on signature-making --Get away, run away, fly away! 02:40, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :I happen to be following Toon's Talk Page, and it gives me an email whenever someone edits his page. --Get away, run away, fly away! 02:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I will destroy you and victory will be mine! I will destroy you and victory will be mine! --Get away, run away, fly away! 14:17, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok man, one warning for excessive pics. Please stop putting Sellon pics on her gallery. ROW ROW, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'I'M ]]THE POWAH! 14:28, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know what that picture would be. I'm not God. I don't know what it looks like, you have to provide me the picture :P --Get away, run away, fly away! 14:51, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Because u can only edit it if u are registered and sorry about zentho pics i just can't help ut. Some n00bs these days. If one of us were to be an admin... Time to get nuked! Times 2• talk:Kylero 13:01, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey by the way are you MasterToonDude/ToonDudeRex from youtube? let me tell u somthing u are really getting in my way sig the ... If he kept doing it he would have to be blocked. Those were pointless edits and he had really poor grammar. I said to him: Don't describe the picture. Blind people can't see the picture. They can't read the description either. Time to get nuked! Times 2• talk:Kylero 13:09, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I'll get on it later, if you would understand. I'm working on the Ability Cards and Gate Cards right now. [[User:TooNBaku|'''My one purpose in life is]] [[User talk:TooNBaku|''to serve as a warning to others.]] 15:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC) hey man what is your problem telling me that i don't have good grammar and i make useless edits.i didn't told you anything so you should respect me .see ya. I have my own reasons This is not vandalizing. I make my edit based on facts and that was no exception. I'm deleting NV category from Aluze because it's not FROM NV. It's from the Vestal, a completely differnet place. The one who holds dart holds the advantage. 08:16, July 14, 2011 (UTC) There is difference. The category "Bakugan: New Vestroia" is indeed the one you are referring to. The category "New Vestroia Bakugan" however, in which I edited out, refers to the Bakugans '''from' the New Vestroia, in which Aluze, Macubass, Hexstar, MAC Spider, Farbros, Dryoid and Boriates aren't because they reside in Vestal since the Vexos relocated. The one who holds dart holds the advantage. 08:22, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Bakugan: new vestroia= Midnight percival, ingram hyper dragonoid, gate cards that were made in New Vestroia. So Bakugan:New Vestroia= to Gameplay Bakugan New Vestroia= to the SEASON of bakugan which means Fabros, Aluze New Vestroia" is the place so that means drago and stuff are in that category. Why is there no aspirin in the jungle?because parrots-eat-em-all 08:29, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Kickban 'Twas AOH. --Get away, run away, fly away! 13:08, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :Spamming? I wouldn't know, since I wasn't there. --Get away, run away, fly away! 13:10, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::.... This explains many things. Well, spamming is repetitively saying things that we don't care about/is unrelated to anything. --Get away, run away, fly away! 13:14, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :::: . Went to the User Rights Log, and saw who got kickbanned. --Get away, run away, fly away! 13:18, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::No, although usually AOH only kickbans people either because they were spamming or they were using inappropriate language. --Get away, run away, fly away! 13:21, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Asking lots of questions seems to count as spamming. --Get away, run away, fly away! 13:28, July 14, 2011 (UTC) You'd have to ask AOH himself, though. --Get away, run away, fly away! 13:30, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Kickban Yup, they're forever, until unblocked. --Get away, run away, fly away! 13:31, July 14, 2011 (UTC) We go to your User Rights. Of course, only Bureaucrats can do that, although AOH claims that he is able to do it. --Get away, run away, fly away! 13:35, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes Of course i want to be your friend and i can not chat! Taylean2002 (talk) 14:39, July 14, 2011 (UTC)Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Please =) Can you ask AOH to un-kickban me so i can chat again? Taylean2002 (talk) 15:51, July 14, 2011 (UTC)Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. ? How can you delete your accout. Taylean2002 (talk) 16:40, July 14, 2011 (UTC) This is my last breath. Favor Ask AOH! Taylean2002 (talk) 16:44, July 14, 2011 (UTC)This is my last breath. Why Why? Taylean2002 (talk) 16:48, July 14, 2011 (UTC)This is my last breath. please Why he don`t want to delete me? Taylean2002 (talk) 16:53, July 14, 2011 (UTC)This is my last breath. Still do not understand He is a Admin! Taylean2002 (talk) 16:56, July 14, 2011 (UTC)Kill me! WHY WHY HE WONT DO THAT!!!! Taylean2002 (talk) 16:59, July 14, 2011 (UTC)Delete me! Should i stop? The question is above.Taylean2002 (talk) 17:36, July 14, 2011 (UTC)Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Note Neither Administrators nor Bureaucrats can delete users. If you want to leave, say that you retired, and quit. Wikia Central does not delete users either, instead they disable your account. --Get away, run away, fly away! 22:42, July 14, 2011 (UTC) No. Why is there no aspirin in the jungle?because parrots-eat-em-all 06:41, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Warning. Useless capitalization. But, I won't apologize.. for who I am. 07:05, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Warning 1 Warning. Don't think i can't see what you are doing. Adding information and then deleting it to get edit points is UNACCEPTABLE. Also, adding capitilized letters on redudant words is a BIG no no. I have warned you on your old account and you still have not learnt from your mistakes. For example: The Witch went to Bed. This is completely WRONG. Why is there no aspirin in the jungle?because parrots-eat-em-all 07:05, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Sig I will destroy you victory will be Zenthon Titan's! I will destroy you victory will be Zenthon Titan's! [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|''to serve as a warning to others.'']] 12:43, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I luv how u got 2 rank #16 so quick it took me a year to get 2 rank #60! from Aquos rulez!!!!! c ya What's up? Do ypu want 2 be friends? Darkusgal231 11:25, August 14, 2011 (UTC) U do not have the right to give me a warning! on July 13 u gave me a warning which u can't do as ur not an admin and also u need 2 remove a photo from taylean's b.d page as u added it and remove ur self from categories other than users!!!!!!- User: Aquos rules